kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop the Time
Stop The Time (ストップ ザ タイム) is the theme song of Pentagon. 'Lyrics' English= I am the voyager who has traveled throughout space to partake in this fight With my Kronos Change I will distort the flow of time for a chance at a comeback I will use my Space Falcon to beat you I’ll get you The infinite universe is my ring I will use my mirages to make you cry Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Within my heart, the flower of evil is blooming Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time There is nowhere for you to hide I am Pentagon The people wandering around the crossroads of a dimension of a dream are unknown to each other Searching searching with my Chronos Change We will overcome the pain of the past so that we may live in the future With my Space Shuttle, it will be decided With my face hidden by this star I owe my victory to Lagrange Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time On my back my demonic wings are spreading Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time The color of their blood shall soon cover the earth I Am Pentagon Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Within my heart, the flower of evil is blooming Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time There is nowhere for you to hide I am Pentagon |-|Romaji= Yojigen kuukan koete tatakau sugata wa boijaa Waapu da waapu da kuronosu chenji Yuganda toki no nagare ni ippatsu gyakuten chansu Supeesu farukon kimereba I'll get you Ore no ringu wa hateshinai sora Sakebi wa shinkirou Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Kokoro ni wa aku no hana sakasete Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Nerattara nigasanai doko made mo Ore wa Pentagon Ijigen-gousa no yume ni samayou yatsu-ra wa sutorenjaa Sagashite sagashite kuronosu chenji Kako mo mirai mo norikoe iki no ne tome ni kita no sa Supeesu shatoru de kimereba I'll get you Ore no himitsu wa ganmen no hoshi Shouri no raguranju Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Senaka ni wa aku no hane hirogete Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Chi no iro mo kiete yuku sekai sa Ore wa Pentagon Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Kokoro ni wa aku no hana sakasete Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time Nerattara nigasanai doko made mo Ore wa Pentagon |-|Kanji= 四次元空間こえて　戦う姿はボイジャー ワープだ　ワープだ　クロノスチェンジ ゆがんだ の流れに　一発逆転チャンス スペースファルコン　決めれば　I'll get you おれのリングは　果てしない 叫びは　蜃気楼 Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time には　悪の華さかせて Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time 狙ったら逃がさない　どこまでも おれは　ペンタゴン 異次元交差の夢に　さまよう奴らはストレンジャー さがして　さがして　クロノスチェンジ 過去も未来も乗り越え　息の根止めに来たのさ スペースシャトルで決めれば　I'll get you おれの秘密は　顔面の星 勝利のラグランジュ Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time 背中には　悪の翼ひろげて Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time 血の色も消えてゆく世界さ おれは　ペンタゴン Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time には　悪の華さかせて Baby Stop The Time Baby Stop The Time 狙ったら逃がさない　どこまでも おれは　ペンタゴン 'Listen' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song Category:Music